Amor Patético
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Edward no regresó y Bella está encerrada en un sanatorio porque la creen loca. "Y vivo sola sin que nadie me comprenda mi vida no hay quien la entienda y no es justo vivir así amandote, queriendote, extrañandote de mil maneras y al final usted por mi no va a venir"


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mi, basada en la canción Amor Patético de Jhony Lexus.**

**Aviso:_Este fic participa del reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Bite, blood and love"_**

**AMOR PATÉTICO.**

No es que siempre te extrañe,

pero olvidarte, es ese el detalle

que aun no puedo, no

que aun no puedo, no.

¡Yo no estoy loca! No entiendo por qué me han traído a este lugar. A pesar que ya llevo aquí dos largos años aun no me acostumbro. Todo es blanco, las paredes, la cama, hasta mi ropa es de ese color que ya me tiene mareada.

Jacob, por su culpa estoy aquí, le contó a Charlie sobre los Cullen y ahora mi padre cree que estoy loca.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación cuando escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo Jacob.

"Charlie, creo que Bella a quedado un poco... loca" dijo. Un momento ¿Ha dicho que estoy loca?

"Jake, exageras, admito que Bella ha quedado mal desde que se fueron los Cullen pero mi hija no está loca" le respondió Charlie.

"Si te dijera lo que me dijo"

"¿Que te dijo?" preguntó mi padre.

"Según Bella... los Cullen son vampiros" le contestó Jacob, era un boca floja.

"Eso es ridículo" dijo mi padre completamente enojado.

"Pues eso asegura Bella"

"Jacob Black" dije saliendo de mi escondite "Tú eres el menos indicado para decir algo"

"Ahí vamos de nuevo" murmuró.

"Bella... hija"

"No, papá, Jacob también es una criatura mágica" le dije.

"¿ A que te refieres?" me preguntó.

"Bella cree que yo soy un hombre lobo" dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

"No lo creo, tú eres un hombre lobo" dije señalándolo.

"Bella, yo te creo" dijo papá abrazándome.

Dos días después estábamos viajando a Seattle con destino a un sanatorio.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo que más rabia me da es que aun no puedo olvidarme de él. Me parece que fue ayer cuando me dejó tirada en medio del bosque llorando y gritando su nombre. Me sentí peor cuando me di cuenta que probablemente él si escuchaba mis gritos, pero no le importó.

Me prometí superarte

y hasta la fecha esto

ha costado bastante

aun no puedo, no.

Traté de salir con Jessica, Mike e incluso con Tyler pero siempre terminaba recordándote. Al final de cada salida me sentía peor que al principio. Me gustaría saber como sacarte definitivamente de mi cabeza. Recuerdo que Charlie me recomendó que saliera con Jacob, las cosas fueron cambiando. Jacob y yo hasta fuimos novios él me hacía sentirme renovada, con fuerzas para seguir adelante sin ti, pero como siempre apareciste tú en mi mente.

Yo busqué a alguien que esté conmigo

para poder recobrar todo aquello perdido

y sabes todo iba bien, como te digo

hasta que comencé a compararla contigo

Tanto que me imaginaba, que a veces eras tu

y no él con el que me besaba

hasta que se aburrió, de que tanto te nombrara

y desde entonces no he sabido nada

Seguramente se cansó

de ser otro mas que no pudo

librarme de este amor patético.

**FLASHBACK.**

"Te amo Bella" me dijo Jacob mientras tomaba mi mano.

"Yo a ti Jake" le sonreí.

Entonces Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al mio haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran dando paso a un beso. El beso en sí era raro porque yo estaba acostumbrada a los fríos labios de Edward no me gustaba la sensación de sentir los labios de Jake pero aun así me dejé llevar. Me dejé llevar tanto que recordé a Edward.

"Edward" murmuré y Jacob se separó de mi.

"¿Edward? ¿En serio Bella?" Jake estaba furioso "Mira he cuidado de ti todo este tiempo, he escuchado tus absurdas historias sobre los Cullen, que Edward era esto, que Alice lo otro. Bella ellos se fueron, no regresaran, entiéndelo"

"Pero Jake..."

"No Bella, debes hablar con tu padre sobre esto, debes ir a un psicólogo. No es normal que pienses que los Cullen son vampiros y no es normal que aun lo recuerdes a él. Debes superarlo. Si tú no hablas con Charlie, lo haré yo."

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

De ti ya no espero nada

de mi mente quisiera que te alejaras

y no vuelvas no...

Ayer sentí que te odiaba

porque encendí la radio

y justo sonaba esa maldita canción

que hoy es mi obsesión.

No se por qué pero cada vez que escucho _a thousand years_ pienso que la chica que la canta la hizo pensando en nosotros. Esa canción dice todo lo que sentía, y aun siento, por ti.

Edward te extraño tanto que si vinieras por mi, olvidaría que te marchaste y seguiríamos tan felices como antes. Edward sin ti mi vida es nada ahora que me han abandonado aquí siento que ya no le importo a nadie. Hace casi un año que nadie me visita. Según se papá ahora es feliz con Sue y Jacob es feliz con la hija de Sue, Leah. Así que se que nadie me extrañará. Te amo mi hermoso ángel, Adiós.

Y tomé la sabana que había colgado de una de las vigas del techo y me la até en el cuello, dejándome caer para jamás volver a levantarme.

Y vago sola sin que nadie me comprenda

pues mi realidad es horrenda

todo me recuerda a ti .

Y sigo ciega sin poder quitar mi venda

mi sonrisa que aparenta

que no te amo y soy una infeliz .

Y vivo sola sin que nadie me comprenda

mi vida no hay quien la entienda

y me costo vivir así

amándote, queriendote, extrañandote de mil maneras

y al final usted por mi no va a venir.


End file.
